Vampire Spidey
by nightslashcheetor
Summary: "The spider has been compared with vampires as they have similar characteristics. Both lure and ensnare prey before sucking the life out of their victim. Like the arachnids, vampires are believed to be able to scale walls and cliff faces, and possess recognisable fangs, similar to those of spiders." At first, having spider powers was pretty cool - enhanced strength, speed, reflexe


**Vampire Spidey**

It was pouring down with rain, the storm had been brewing for days and was now opening its heavens. But to Persia Parker, it made no difference. Her life had been hell since her parents had died when she was four. It had been seven years and four months to this day, since Gwen had died on the bridge.

Now here she was, hiding in an alleyway, her body shivering not from being cold and soaking wet. But from the amount of pain and adrenaline passing threw her body. She had just finished fighting the sinister six, again.

She felt like she was burning from the inside out. This wasn't the first time this had happened, yet never at this scale. She actually felt sick, yet no matter how many times she tried to actually be sick, nothing came up, if anything it made the feeling worse.

Her heart was beating fast, still being pumped with adrenaline. Why? It should have worn off. What was also annoying was that she was seeing black spots.

Yet why her, why now? Was it something to do with the spider bite at twelve? Maybe

Remembering back to her research she had memorized down to the last detail, she tried to think why this was happening. Spiders had:

Amazing eyesight and hearing

Incredible jumping abilities

An extra sense for danger

Can feel vibrations

Active hunters – alert and active

Darkness began to creep over her, before she finally past out.

When she finally came to, she couldn't help but press herself against the wall. Strange, she didn't remember passing out. Blinking her eyes into focus under her mask to remove the black spots. She noted that not only had it stopped raining, but her eye sight was more clearer than normal even after the spider bite, yet she still felt woozy.

Was she drugged? She didn't remember getting gassed or injected with anything from any of her enemies lately. Plus her spidey sense would have gone of she was. Her throat also felt patched, as though she hadn't had a drink all day. Wonder how long I've been out cold, its still dark, so possibly early morning. She hoped.

She didn't get much of a chance to think about it as she heard a screams, not far from her. Kneeling behind a couple of bins. She noticed a woman run into the alleyway, she was hiding in, being chased by a thug. Even when she was ill, people always needed saving. Thankfully she was still in costume, she kicked him away from the crying woman.

"Shit!" the thug yelled as he hit the floor. The woman seeing her escaped, screamed thank you before running for it. "You bitch, get back here." the thug cried out, pulling out his gun and aimed at the spider themed hero.

_'Oh, no you don't.'_ Spidey thought as she quickly lifted her hands to surrender. "Please don't shut, I'm allergic to bullet rounds."

"To bad freak" he fired.

Several of the bullets were easily dodged, except for a lucky shot that grazed Persia's shoulder. Thankfully due to the thick padding of her suit, she hardly felt the bullet. Just as she managed to get the man's arm twisted behind his back, making him drop his gun. The strange feeling in the back of her throat came back, this time more intense. She didn't get a chance to think, when she attacked. Her lips between the crack of his neck and shoulder.

**Chapter 2**

She quickly pulled back, the thug falling to the floor unconscious. Her hands covering her mouth, in shock over what she had done. Oh god, she was a vampire or something similar. The nauseas feeling in stomach appeared, quickly running behind the bin, she began to gag. Only nothing was coming up, the taste of blood was still in her throat, giving up. She turned back to where the thug was, still on the floor where he dropped. Ignoring the look on his face, in disgust. She realised it wouldn't be a good thing to keep him there or for the police to arrive.

Looking around, she noticed it was still dark and that there was hardly any one around. She quickly picked him up over her shoulder and headed towards the open sewer hatch and climbed down, shutting the hatch above her and headed towards her fathers secret lab.

Once she reached it, she quickly got to work. First placing him on the bed before tying him to it. If she was a vampire, she didn't want him turning and escaping. Getting a syringe, she took some blood, and got another syringe with a sedative to keep him unconscious, Same reason as before, though she did not know how long it would last if he turned.

Fighting of the feeling of anger and shame. She placed his blood under a microscope and got to work.

Hours later, though she wasn't sure how long it had really been, as it could have been days. She relaxed, he wasn't going to change, he was still human. Seeing as the thug was still unconscious, she decided to check her own blood.

She knew she had the x-gene as she did a blood test after getting bitten by the radioactive spider. The x-gene allowed her to create whips, she she quietly practised in an abandoned warehouse not far from queens, until it was knocked down to make way for apartments. It wasn't that she didn't want her family to know of her abilities even though they held no prejudiced what so ever in their hearts, but it was her secret. But they only activated after their deaths. It allowed her to web-sling around the city, whilst using her fathers formula to catch and tie up criminals.

Looking at her blood now, though. It seems that her spider mutation had mutated to the point where it was connected to her x-gene. She was it all honesty a meta-mutant, not a meta-human like she thought she was originally.

Wanting to do more tests in the field


End file.
